Return To The Fantasy
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: 3 months have passed since Iris and Isaac's adventure in the Digimon world ended. Both Iris and Isaac return to the Digimon World to help free it of the Digimon Emperor. Iris's destiny to come the Digimon Queen fast approaches and she will do everything in her power to make that destiny to life, whatever the costs. Her relationship with Matt will also become something more.
1. Meeting with Gennai&Return

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is the sequel to Fantasy Meets Reality. Iris and Isaac meet back up with Gennai and it's time for Season 2!  
I don't own Digimon or its characters they belong to its creator!  
I only own my OC's and any made up Digimon and Digieggs!**

 **Iris's POV**

Three months had passed since Isaac and I returned to our world from our adventure in the realm of Digimon. Time seems to fly by doesn't it. Even though Isaac and I were a year apart we both were in the same grade and we both graduated from high school with good marks. I also had my eighteenth birthday which was a blast. You see my birthday was May 22 and when Isaac and I returned it had only been April. My cousin and I would spend the summer relaxing until it came to apply for colleges in the fall. I wanted to own my herb shop since I had a passion for herbal medicine, so I would go to business classes. Isaac didn't have anything on his mind at the moment. For July it was damn hot so my cousin and I would be spending the day hanging out later at my place.

My mom was at work as was Isaac's father. My aunt was a stay at home Mom and plus she worked from home. She actually was an author and Isaac wanted to be a writer as well. With each day passing I missed my mate more and more. I thought things would be easy for me being separated from Matt, but I was wrong. Back when I first went to the Digital World I had fallen for Myotismon. I know sounds weird when the good girl has the hots for the bad guy. The relationship between me and the ultimate didn't last because he had really hurt my Digimon partner Kiba. Kiba was a female DemiDevimon who also was the twin sister of Demi. Both Demidevimon twins served Myotismon and after the damn vampire had been destroyed, Demi turned over a new leaf and joined the side of good.

I missed my partner along with her twin brother but I missed Matt the most. I never thought he would be my true mate, while fighting the Dark Masters he would flirt with me until it got to the point my feelings for the him surfaced after T.K. and I escaped Puppetmon's mansion. Cherrymon had attacked us and Matt took the hit meant for me and that was when we got together. It was also hard for Isaac being separated from Kari as she was his true mate. During school the girls would try and get a date from him, but Isaac only would turn them down politely. So the two of us missed our mates. I wondered how my mate and my friends in the anime were now.

I was hoping that time had passed enough to where Matt and the other older kids were now in high school. This morning I slept in which felt damn good since I couldn't do it thanks to school. I was going to sleep in till 9:00 but fate said otherwise. My cell alerted me that I had a text message. I growled as I grabbed my new I-Phone. My old phone got ruined thanks to MetalSeadramon. It was the I-phone 7 so it was pretty new. I was also playing Pokemon Go since it came out earlier in the month.

 _Get dressed and pack some clothes and things and get over to my house pronto! We have a visitor!  
_  
Was Isaac's message. Normally Isaac knew better than to wake me up but when he texted me I knew it was something important. I hurriedly got out of bed and took a quick shower. I also had a quick cup of coffee and a bagel before I hurried back to my room. I chose to out a black vest over a dark red t-shirt which went well with my black pants and boots. Hey sometimes I liked to wear boots in summer so lay off!

My bangs for some reason never lost their black coloring when I returned so I now had black bangs permanently. I packed about a week's worth of clothes, including some toiletries items. I left Mom a note saying I would be over at Isaac's for the day before I left the house after I locked the front door. It was only a five minute walk to Isaac's place and even before I knocked on the door my cousin opened it.

"You won't believe who's here" he said. He was dressed in a black shirt with matching pants and shoes; he wore a red vest over the shirt. Immediately he pulled me in and he called to my aunt that we would be upstairs in his room.

"Damn it Isaac slow the hell down!" I scolded my brother as he led me up the stairs in a hurriedly manner.

"Sorry Sis" he apologized. When we came to his room he opened the door and pushed me inside it before he shut the bedroom door behind him. Immediately my eyes went wide when I saw a robed figure standing in front of us. He had short brown hair and his eyes were blue.

"Gennai is that really you?!" I exclaimed.

"The one and only" Gennai confirmed.

"Told ya" Isaac winked.

I went over to Gennai and I hugged him. Gennai chuckled and he hugged me back. After we separated his face became serious.

"It's time you two returned"

"How much time has passed?" I inquired.

"Enough to where Season 2 of Digimon has already started" Isaac answered and I turned to my cousin in shock. "Already Ken or the Digimon Emperor has caused havoc"

"And many digimon have been affected" I then got worried.

"What about Kiba? Demi? Wizardmon!"

"They're safe Iris I promise you that, however a bunch of Bakemon under the Digimon Emperor's control have injured Myotismon"

"So Demi is currently at his ultimate level" I said.

"Yes and he needs the help of new generation of Digi Destined, that includes you and Isaac"

"We're in time has passed long enough anyway I miss my mate" Isaac pointed out.

I nodded in agreement.

"Are you two ready?" Gennai asked.

"Always"

Isaac and I said in unison. My cousin got his bag and Gennai then told us to hold out our digivices to Isaac's computer screen. Our digivices then glowed gold and the next thing we knew we were gone from our world returning to the fictional one once more.


	2. Reunions& The Digi Egg of Loyalty

**Iris and Isaac reunite with some familiar friends and make new ones. They also reunite with Kari and Matt. Warning Davis gets jealous XD.**

 **Iris's POV**

"Ow bloody hell" I growled when Isaac and I were finally out of cyberspace traveling. After my dizziness ended I looked around and recognized the computer lab that was used in the second season of Digimon.

"We're in the computer lab brother" I told Isaac turning to him.

"Yeah I know" Isaac agreed as he looked around.

"It looks like Gennai succeeded in getting you guys here" a familiar voice greeted. Both Isaac and I turned and in front of us was Izzy. An older Izzy to be precise. He was standing in front of us with a smile.

"Welcome back, Iris, Isaac" Izzy smiled at us. He was wearing his green high school uniform and his hair was shorter and less spiky. I was the first to get up and I threw myself against Izzy. Izzy was the first of the Digi Destined that I met and we had become close during our travels. Izzy gave me a quick hug before we pulled apart. Isaac and Izzy shook hands.

"Izzy what's going on?!" a small voice demanded. Out of nowhere Gatomon and Patamon came out of their hiding spots.

"You two are back!" Patamon exclaimed happy to see familiar faces.

"Iris!"

Gatomon was already off of the filing cabinet she had been resting on and she flung herself into my arms. I smiled as I held the champion digimon close to me. She was my best friend alongside Gabumon.

"It's good to see you again Gatomon I really missed you"

Patamon landed on Isaac's head while Izzy cleared his throat.

"As you probably know the Digital World is being terrorized by"

"The Digimon Emperor we know" I told Izzy. I then noticed Gatomon's tail ring was gone. "You weren't hurt when Unimon attacked you I hope?"

"No I wasn't but what's going on in the Digital World is horrible"

"And it needs it's future queen" Patamon added.

Suddenly movement got my attention and I turned to see three In-Training Digimon.

"Oh man there's so damn cute!" I squealed. "Sorry Gatomon"

I set the champion digimon down as I walked over to DemiVeemon, Upamon, and Poromon. I bent down to their level and I placed a hand on DemiVeemon's head.

"Hello cuties" I greeted.

"Hello your highness" both Upamon and Poromon said doing a bow. DemiVeemon only blushed before he actually used his tiny hands to hold mine and he kissed it.

"Looks like someone else is in love you" Isaac teased. I shot my cousin the death look before I stood back up. The door to the computer lab then opened and Isaac and I were looking at Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K and Kari.

"Iris! Isaac you're back!" T.K. stated as he hurried over to us.

"Damn man your grown" Isaac said as T.K. hugged me.

"Thanks man" T.K. stated. Isaac nodded before he looked at Kari and I did the same. I was the first go over to her. She had become a pretty young woman.

"It's good to see you Kari"

"Same here Iris, you look just as pretty as ever" she stated before she looked to Isaac. I backed away as Kari then walked over to Isaac and then she some tears went down her face and she flung herself into Isaac's arms. Isaac wrapped his arms around his mate and his body shook as he fought back a few tears himself. The two of them held onto one another which made a certain Goggle Head Mad, Davis had Tai's old goggles.

"Hey Kari what are you doing hugging that guy?!" Davis protested.

"Oh shut up Davis T.K and Kari explained that these two were wolf shifters and Kari was Isaac's mate so lay off" Yolei growled before she came over to me. "I'm Yolei it's a pleasure to finally meet you Iris"

"Same here"

"I'm Cody" Cody was the next to introduce himself. "Kari was right you are pretty"

"Aren't you sweet" I replied to Cody.

"And I'm Davis" Davis finished.

"You definitely remind me of Tai that's for sure" I told Davis. "Don't worry that's a good thing"

"Yeah Tai also said you had a temper so I won't risk it" Davis joked while he glared at Isaac still hugging Kari. Isaac saw Davis looking at him and my brother shot Davis a death look.

"Alright now that you guys are all here it's time for you to go the Digital World" Izzy said getting our attention. "I'll stay here and watch your things you two" Izzy reassured me and Isaac who finally let go of Kari. However Isaac was holding his mate's hand tightly and Davis was red in the face. I drew out my digivice while everyone else did the same with theirs. The familiar screen that opened the portal to the Digital World appeared and we were all sucked into it.

 **Digital World  
Still Iris's POV**

We entered a digital gate near a forest where according to Yolei was where the Bakemon were. Davis, Cody, and Yolei had their change of clothes while Isaac and I didn't. The In-Training Digimon were now in their rookie stages Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon.

"Now that I'm rookie I have the pleasure of doing this" Veemon stated as he came over to me and he took my right hand into his once more. He then pressed another kiss against it.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on the Princess' Davis teased his partner.

"I'm only showing my respects!" Veemon protested turning away with a blush.

"It's alright Davis" I reassured Davis before we began to walk into the forest looking for any signs of life. While walking Isaac and I caught up with T.K. and Kari, and told the new kids about ourselves, where we were from, all the necessary stuff. As we walked into the forest it became darker and I saw movement.

"All of you hold still" I told the others. Actually I lied about a change of wardrobe; I had black fingerless gloves on my arms like Kari's. Sorry for not mentioning that.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Not sure" I answered.

As soon as I said that a whole bunch of Bakemon came out of the shadows and had us surrounded. Their eyes glowed red and each of them had a dark ring around them.

"Man this isn't fair we're outnumbered!" Davis exclaimed.

"Should we digivolve?" Gatomon asked turning to me.

"Not yet" I answered. I decided to try my healing gift to see if it would help bring the Bakemon back to their senses. I closed my eyes as I focused the healing energy surging towards the Bakemon. I opened my eyes to see the silvery mist of my gift not working. Two Bakemon then rushed towards me and Isaac.

"Thunderball!"

"Demi Dart!"

My eyes went wide as did Isaac's when Wizardmon and Kiba shot out of the darkness. Some of Kiba's darts hit some digimon and they fell to the ground unconscious, while Wizardmon's Thunderball made some other Bakemon rush around to get the flames out. Wizardmon then waved his hand and smoke filled the air and we disappeared. The next thing we knew we were in a cave. Wizardmon then turned to Isaac as Kiba did the same with me.

"Iris!" Kiba squealed as she flew towards me at a fast rate of speed and when she landed into my arms I actually fell on my back. Isaac hurried over to his partner and was hugging him like no tomorrow.

"Oh Kiba I missed you"

"I missed you more!" Kiba stated as she rubbed her head against my chest.

Davis helped me to my feet and I went over to Wizardmon to say hello to him again. Like with Veemon, Wizardmon kissed my hand.

"You got to help Demi he's badly hurt" Kiba blurted out. Immediately I told my partner to lead us the way to where her brother was. Well actually I told her to lead me because once she took off flying I went after my partner much to the protests of my friends. Up ahead in a medium sized chamber was Demi as Myotismon. He was badly hurt and I mean bad. He had various cuts on his face and he was bleeding on his right arm and on his legs. Immediately I rushed over to Demi and I bent down so I was at his level. He was leaning against the wall.

"Demi it's me Iris" I told the ultimate as I placed a hand against his face.

"Iris?" Demi asked weakly as he opened his eyes. His blue eyes traveled to me and I smiled.

"It really is you" he stated weakly.

"I came as soon as I heard you were hurt"

"I missed you ya know" the vampire told me.

I smirked before I let go of his face and closed my eyes. Once again I focused my healing ability this time on him. I opened my eyes and I watched as Demi's wounds closed and healed themselves. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. Once I felt my healing gift was done I asked.

"How do you feel now my friend?" I asked.

"Much better thanks to you" he said with a smirk before he helped me stand up. I then threw myself into his arms and hugged him. Unlike the Myotismon I dated, Demi was his exact opposite. He first digivolved all the way to the ultimate level when my life had been in danger thanks to Piedmon. Along with Angemon he digivolved and saved my life. Demi was kind and wouldn't hesitate to give his life to protect me.

"Holy crap!" Davis's voice exclaimed and Demi turned around to see the others looking at him.

"Wow Demi you're in your ultimate state?!" Gatomon questioned.

"Yes Wizardmon thankfully destroyed a Control Spire and I was able to take this form so I could protect the local Bakemon, however when the Dark Rings took over, well I ended up getting hurt, Wizardmon and Kiba have been hiding me since"

"Well we're here now" I told Demi. "Like old times huh?"

"Damn right" Demi smirked before he put me down. "I'm ready to get that little brat!"

"I couldn't agree with you more on that one" Kiba agreed as she flew onto her brother's shoulder.

"Then let's free those Bakemon" Isaac finished. "Ready partner?"

"Of course" Wizardmon replied.

With Demi and Wizardmon's stealth we were able to sneak out of the cave without being ambushed by any digimon.

"I was wondering where you were hiding" a cruel voice got our attention. Up ahead leaning against a tree was none other than the Digimon Emperor himself. Ken Ichijouju all dressed up his Emperor get up. The Bakemon then appeared. Ken then saw me and a smile appeared on his lips.

"So the infamous Princess has returned"

"What is it you want?" I demanded from Ken.

"Hmph you like to get straight to the point Princess, I want you to join my side, you know like a partner"

"In your dreams" I growled.

"I had a feeling you would say that which is why I can persuade you"

Ken snapped his fingers and a Devidramon appeared along with a familiar face.

"Phantomon!" I shouted recognizing my old friend.

He and Devidramon had Dark Rings on them.

"Take care of them" Ken sneered before he disappeared. Devidramon roared before it flapped its wings and headed straight towards me. Immediately Demi got in front of me and used his Crimson Lightning to attack Devidramon. Phantomon decided to attack the others along with the Bakemon.

"All of you armor digivolve!" Davis shouted to the digimon. Both Isaac and I then looked to Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Veemon as their partners shouted.

"Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to!

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to!"

"Armadillo Armor Digivolve to!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to!

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to!"

I watched as each digimon went through his or her transformation. It was cool and I mean damn cool.

"Flamedramon the Fire of Courage"

"Halsemon the Wings of Love"

"Digmon the Drill of Power"

"Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Nefertimon the Angel of Light!"

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took flight and they flew their way towards Devidramon, while Digmon and Halsemon went after Phantomon. Flamedramon decided to face the Bakemon with Kiba and Wizardmon. The Bakemon rushed forward and Demi hurriedly pulled me into his arms as he flew me out of harm's way. Using his Fire Rocket Flamedramon broke some of the Dark Rings off of the Bakemon, Wizardmon did the same with the other Bakemon. The now alert Bakemon looked around in confusion and Demi flew me over to them.

"Go and hide until this fight is over"

The Bakemon nodded before they high tailed it. The other Bakemon who still were under the Dark Ring's control suddenly attacked Flamedramon, and Wizardmon. Flamedramon went flying backwards along with WIzardmon and were thrown onto the ground. Flamedramon glowed gold and he returned to Veemon. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were the next to be thrown to the ground and they returned to Patamon and Gatomon.

"Damn it this isn't good" Isaac growled as he hurried over to Wizardmon. To make matters worse Digmon and Halsemon were now out of the game as well. Both Hawkmon and Armadillomon were unconscious while Phantomon was about to use his Shadow Scythe on them. Immediately I got out of Demi's arms much to his dismay and I hurried over to Phantomon. I grabbed the scythe into my hands before it could hit Hawkmon or Armadillomon.

"Phantomon it's me" I told the ultimate. "It's Lady Iris"

"My orders are to destroy you Princess" Phantomon said as he struggled to get his scythe free.

"I won't let you hurt my friends and I won't give up on you either!" I shouted. As soon as I said this a silver light emitted from my pocket and I knew it was my Digivice. The silver light shot out from my pocket and hit the Dark Ring around Phantomon. It then broke a second later. Phantomon's eyes returned to normal and they blinked.

"Lady Iris!"

"Phantomon good to have you back"

The ultimate then dropped his scythe and hugged me.

"Crimson Claw!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Demi rushed past me and Phantomon and used his attack on Devidramon. But Devidramon used his claws and Demi went flying and he landed against a tree. The champion then looked to me.

"Get away from her!" Kiba yelled as she came to a stop in front of me. I looked behind me to see the others holding their digimon surrounded by Bakemon who were still under the control of the Dark Ring's.

"I won't let it end like this!" I shouted as I went over to stand next to my partner. "Not now and not ever!"

Suddenly the same silvery light that emitted from my digivice appeared once more. I pulled it out and I watched as my digivice transformed into a new one, the same one that the new kids had in this season. Then a silver orb appeared out of nowhere and it was floating in front of me.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked watching as the silver light died down and hovering in front of me was a black digiegg. I kid you not it was a digiegg. It was black and it was jagged at the ends, kind of like the crest of the Queen Alien. The Crest of Loyalty symbol was on the top of it.

"It's the Digi Egg of Loyalty" Phantomon said coming over to me. I only nodded as I took the digiegg into my grasp and turned to Kiba. She nodded before I held the digiegg up and shouted.

"Digi Armor Energize!"

Kiba glowed gold at the same time the Digi Egg left my grasp and it spun around my partner.

"Demidevimon Armor Digivolve to!"

Green fire surrounded Kiba as all her evolutions appeared behind her, Devidramon, LadyMyotismon, and Tiamatmon. Silver light emitted from behind Kiba as her form became larger, and I mean big. The green fire then disappeared and a new digimon was in Kiba's place. My jaw dropped because Kiba was the spitting image of the Queen Alien from the Alien series. I mean the whole physique! Holy S**T.

"QueenXenomorphmon the Loyal Protector!"

"Oh wow" I said as I Kiba turned to me. Even though the alien queen didn't have eyes Kiba did. They were gold with a single black slit. On her head was the Crest of Loyalty.

"Like my new form?" she asked as she walked over to me.

"Hell ya!" I exclaimed as Kiba bent down and I got onto her back.

 **Isaac's POV**

Hawkmon and Armadillomon were able to return to consciousness and they had hurried back to us.

"Incredible" I stated admiring Kiba.

"That's QueenXenomorphmon she's one powerful warrior and always protects those dear to her" Wizardmon explained.

"Well it's good to have her on our side" Davis agreed.

"Damn right"

 **Iris's POV**

"You cannot defeat me Crimson Claw!" Devidramon shouted as he rushed forward ready to attack. Kiba used her second set of arms to grab Devidramon's claws.

"It's time to set you free!" she shouted before she pushed Devidramon away from her. I held on as Kiba then walked forward and she opened her mouth.

"Emerald Flame!"

Green fire came out of Kiba's mouth and they hit the Dark Ring on Devidramon's arm. The ring shattered and I did a fist pump before Kiba turned to the other Bakemon who had the others surrounded. Kiba released her Emerald Flame before smacking it with her tail forming small fireballs. Each fireball went to the Bakemon and their rings also shattered.

"Alright we did it!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Actually Iris did" Cody corrected.

"All hail to the Digimon Princess!" Davis shouted.

I blushed at Davis's shout as the freed Bakemon looked around in confusion. Devidramon was just as confused and it walked over to us.

"Princess I'm so sorry I attacked you"

"You weren't yourself so don't worry" I reassured the champion.

 **Later.**

"Phantomon and I will stay here and keep the other digimon safe" Demi said to us.

"Alright but you know what to do if something happens" I told him.

"Don't worry Lady Iris we won't let you down or the other digimon"

I smiled at Phantomon because it was really good to see him again.

"You better be safe brother or else I'll kick your ass!" Kiba now back in her rookie form snapped as she flew in front of her brother.

Demi only rolled his eyes before he kissed Kiba. After saying our goodbyes we all headed back to the Digital Gate, Kiba and Wizardmon would join us. Once we came back to the Digital Gate we traveled through cyberspace and were back in the computer lab.

"Welcome back" Izzy greeted.

"It was one hell of a first day back I'll tell you that" Isaac said. "But Iris saved our hides today"

"Yeah she did you rock Iris!" Davis added putting his arm around me. I chuckled at Davis's comment. Then a thought suddenly came to my mind.

"Uh Izzy I take it we're not going back to our world anytime soon"

"I'm afraid not since you and Isaac are needed here" Izzy confirmed.

"Where the hell are we going to crash dude?!" Isaac demanded. "Kari I love you but I am not staying with you it wouldn't be right"

Kari only blushed before she pressed a kiss against Isaac's cheek and Davis looked mad.

"Actually we already figured that out" T.K. interrupted. Both Isaac and I turned to T.K.

"I already talked about it with Matt and my parents, Isaac you can stay with me, while Iris can stay with Matt"

Immediately my heart beat like wild fire at the mention of Matt.

"Matt has a guestroom Iris so don't worry" T.K. winked.

"I like the sound of that" Isaac smirked before he grabbed his bag. T.K. smirked back while Davis offered to get my bag and I thanked him. Kiba rode on my shoulder as we all left the school. Odaiba had certainly changed since I last had been here. We all said goodbye before we parted ways, T.K. took my bag from Davis after we left.

"Matt is actually waiting for you" T.K. stated as got closer to Matt's apartment. "He's really missed you Iris"

"She's missed him that's for sure" Isaac said with a smirk.

"Isaac shut the hell up or else" I warned my cousin with a smirk.

I knew what Matt looked like now and my face went even redder at that thought. Isaac's smirk got even wider and I shot him the bird which got T.K. to laugh along with Kiba and Wizardmon. Five minutes later we entered an apartment complex and there he was. Matt was leaning against a column waiting patiently. Gods he looked handsome, his hair was different that was for sure. He was wearing his school uniform and when he saw us well me a smile came upon his lips. Kiba took the hint before she took flight while I ran like hell towards my mate. When I finally got to him I flung myself into his arms tears pouring down my face.

"Iris" Matt said his tone getting a little shaky as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head against his chest my tears not stopping.

"I missed you so much Matt" I said.

"As I missed you Iris" Matt whispered into my ear. He then kissed my forehead and continued to hold me until I was able to calm down.

 **Night  
Matt's Place**

After I calmed down Matt took my bag before he and Isaac left. Matt explained his father was out of town for a few days so we had the place to ourselves. My temporary room was ready and Matt's apartment was actually very clean. After I got out of my clothes and into a pair of black sleeping shorts and a red tank top I joined my mate for dinner which consisted of pizza. Kiba was fast asleep in my room while Matt and I caught up. He was thrilled to hear that I had graduated from high school with good marks and I was proud of him for starting a band.

"You're going to have a lot of fan girls so that doesn't bother me" I told my mate with a wink. This actually wasn't a problem because when you were drop dead sexy and was the lead singer in a band, you were going to have fans of the female persuasion.

"I only have eyes for you my Princess" Matt replied.

"Damn it don't start with that again Matt" I stated feeling my face turning red. Matt smirked before he stood up and he helped me to my feet. He then brought me into his body. Then he pressed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes. It seemed as though yesterday we had our last kiss but it had been years here in this world, while in mine it had been three months. A few tears slid down my face and Matt wiped them away.

 **Dream**

I was in a desert like setting in the Digital World and had no idea what was going on. For some reason I felt something or someone calling out to me. Suddenly a black shadow appeared in front of me and it took the form of.

"No not you" I said as I backed away from Myotismon. The Myotismon I had fallen in love with before.

"Hello Nightflower" Myotismon purred. He tried to approach me but I snarled.

"What do you want with me damn it?!" I demanded.

"I want my queen" Myotismon told me.

"I was your queen once but times have changed I am not yours anymore" I stated firmly.

"Yes I'm aware of that human you are mated to Nightflower" Myotismon growled. "Enjoy your time with him because he will"

"You threaten my mate, you threaten me Myotismon" I hissed my fangs were now bared. "If you come near him I will tear you apart myself"  
Myotismon chuckled before he finally walked up to me. My body didn't move.

Myotismon placed a hand so it could caress my face.

"That temper of yours has never ceased to amuse me Iris"

"F**k you" I growled.

Myotismon smirked and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

 **Reality**

"Mother!" I yelled as I woke up. That dream had been so f**king real and I was glad I woke up. Kiba was sound asleep still and I looked to her. I petted her fur before I didn't want to be alone. As though he sensed I was in trouble Matt opened the door to my room.

"Iris I heard you wake up are you alright?" he asked. He was in a black t-shirt and dark blue pajama pants.

"I had a dream about Myotismon" I stated.

Matt's eyes widened before he came over to me.

"He's gone now Iris" he told me reassuringly. He then drew me into him and his arms held my body.

"I know but I don't want to be alone right now" I told my mate.

"Would you like for me stay with you?" Matt asked.

"If you don't mind" I answered with a blush.

"For you Iris anything" Matt answered before he suddenly scooped me into arms bridal style. I blushed even more when he did this and he carried me to my bed. Gently I was placed onto it before Matt got into the bed beside me. Without warning I got on top of Matt and my lips were on his. Matt was caught off guard but he welcomed the kiss nonetheless. I licked at Matt's lips and my mate complied so my tongue could enter his mouth. Our tongues danced with our love and passion for one another. Matt sadly lost in the dominant department. We kissed like this for a few more minutes before it ended and I got off of my mate.

"Sorry I had to do that my love" I told the blonde.

"I'm glad you did because I enjoyed it" Matt teased. I smirked before placing another kiss against his lips before I curled my body against his. Matt wrapped both of his arms around me and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Iris"

"I love you too Matt, I always have and always will"

 **I'm glad Matt and Iris have reunited. Next chapter Isaac gets his Digi Egg.**


	3. The Digi Egg Of Fate

**Hey fellow readers!  
Here's another chap for ya!  
Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin and Pokemon Go belongs to Niantic  
Also some cute moments between IrisxMatt!  
Any made up digimon and digi eggs belong to me, original digimon belongs to their creator, as do the characters of the series!**

 **Iris's POV**

"Are you f**king kidding me?!" I exclaimed. I had been in Odaiba for almost a week and have already gotten used to living around Matt's place. Mr. Ishida was glad to see me again and didn't mind that I stayed here.

"You just woke me up Iris!" Kiba complained as she opened her eyes. It was a Saturday morning and Mr. Ishida was at work while Matt slept. He had a show tonight and we would get together after afterwards. All week Matt had been working hard with his band and I looked forward to seeing him play later. I was in my sleepwear which was the same shorts and tank top this time white and black. I had downloaded all of Season 06 of Game of Thrones and they just revealed an important plot line about Jon Snow.

"Sorry Kiba I just found out a suspected plot line from Game of Thrones" I told my partner as I turned my tablet off.

"You and your shows are odd" Kiba muttered before she got to her feet so she could wake up. Since my arrival I had gone clothes shopping with Yolei and Kari since I would need more since I would be staying her for a good bit. Isaac seemed to be enjoying himself staying with T.K. and so far my cousin wasn't driving T.K. up the wall thankfully. My stomach growled and I knew I would need to eat something and plus I needed caffeine. My outburst thankfully didn't wake Matt up so Kiba and I quietly snuck into the kitchen to have coffee and breakfast. Since I was staying here I helped get groceries, as well as cleaning around the house, doing dishes, and some cooking. Hey I wasn't a bad cook but Matt sadly needed improvement. I wasn't much in the mood for making a bunch of racket so I choose a muffin to snack on and waited for the coffee pot to finish brewing. Kiba was already pigging out on bagel with cream cheese I made for her.

"Slow down or you'll choke" I scolded my partner as the door to Matt's room opened.

"I knew I smelled coffee" my mate teased as he walked over to me and he pressed a good morning kiss against my forehead before he sat down next to me. He was shirtless and he wore black pajama pants. I tried not to drool over my mate's abs because damn they were gorgeous.

"What time did you get in last night?" I asked Matt while I stood up to get our coffee ready.

"About eleven" he answered. "The band is ready for tonight's show"

I smirked at his answer while I prepped our coffee. Once finished I gave him his cup first before I sat down with mine.

"Have you been having anymore dreams of Myotismon?" Matt inquired with concern.

"No" I answered.

It was true I haven't and frankly I would be glad not to dream about that damn vampire again, no matter how good looking he was.

"Good you know I don't like it when you get upset"

I smiled at my mate just as my D-3 chimed letting me know I had an email. I had gotten my D-3 after Kiba returned to her rookie form after her armor digivolving. The email was from Yolei notifying me that we needed to go the Digital World and fast.

"I would love to stay and talk with you love but duty calls"

"Go on I'll be waiting for you later"

I chuckled before I hurried to my room to get dressed. I quickly pulled on the same outfit I wore the day Isaac and I came here, only I chose not to wear my vest. My hair was in a pony tail and I quickly gave Matt a kiss goodbye on the lips before hurrying it out of the apartment with Kiba flying after me. The others were waiting for me in the computer lab by the time I arrived. Well all except for Cody because he was not feeling well and Upamon refused to leave his partner's side.

"What's going on?" I asked Yolei since she was smart as hell.

"The Digimon Emperor that's what" Davis growled. "God he makes me so mad"

"Easy Davis don't go blowing a gasket dude" Isaac told DemiVeemon's partner.

"Says the guy who is dating Kari" Davis replied.

A bang was heard and Davis was nursing a red welt.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be rude to Isaac, Davis, or else you'll end up getting sucker punched by Iris" T.K. suggested.

Kari only chuckled while Davis rolled his eyes.

"This is why I don't have a girlfriend yet" he said. Yolei opened up the portal and we all got our digivices out. Like before we went through the same routine traveling from their world to the Digital one.

 **Ken's POV**

"Ah so the Princess and her entourage has returned" I said to myself as I watched the Digi Destined walking around.

"I guess you couldn't get her to join us then?" my servant Wormmon asked as he slithered up to my chair.

"Sadly no" I answered the rookie. "She's not my target this time"

Wormmon perked his head up as I made the screen get closer to the black haired teen who kept Gatomon's partner close to him.

"That's Wizardmon's partner" Wormmon stated.

"I can see that" I told Wormmon firmly.

 **Iris's POV**

"Okay things are too damn quiet" Isaac said as we continued to walk around looking for any signs of digimon in distress. We were in a grassy field and the sky looked like the sun was starting to rise.

"I would have to agree" Wizardmon added. "Something isn't right here"

"Uh guys we have company!" Davis exclaimed pointing to the sky. We all looked and an Airdramon was rushing towards us. It had a Dark Ring around its torso and it was coming fast. We all ducked as the flying dragon like digimon was about to attack.

"Hey put me down!" I suddenly heard Isaac shout. Immediately I looked up and my eyes widened as Airdramon was flying away with my cousin in his tail.

"Isaac!" Kari, Wizardmon, and I screamed in unison.

"Twin Sickle!"

Out of nowhere came a Snimon and it too was under the control of a Dark Ring. The insect digimon swept down and grabbed Wizardmon into its pincers before flying off after Airdramon.

"God damn it" I hissed.

First Ken toyed with me and now he was going after my family. That really pissed me off.

"Iris calm down your shaking" Gatomon said getting my attention. She had her right paw on my hand.

"We'll get them back Iris" T.K. reassured me next. A light bulb that lit up in my head and I had an idea.

 **Isaac's POV  
Similar Grassy Field**

I don't know how long I had been out cold but a familiar voice woke me up.

"It's time to wake up Isaac"

That voice belonged to Ken. I opened my eyes and I saw the Digimon Emperor smirking at me.

"Where is Wizardmon?" I demanded not caring about my safety.

"Oh he's safe if you're worried about him"

Ken then snapped his fingers and Airdramon appeared and his tail was curled around my partner. I snarled at seeing my partner because he looked a little beat up. I also realized I was tied to a post which only made things worse for my temper. I also saw Ken was holding up my digivice.

"It would seem you are related to the Princess" Ken stated.

"And how can you tell that?" I demanded.

"The same temper and the same desire to protect those you love, especially for your partners, it's too bad you'll watch as I make Wizardmon my new servant"

"You stay the hell away from him!" I snapped. Ken simply laughed. Before a Dark Ring appeared and it began to head towards Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon wake up!" I shouted. My voice got my partner to wake up and his green eyes widened when he saw the ring heading towards him. He struggled to get away but Airdramon only squeezed him tighter. I couldn't let my partner be taken from me and the next thing I knew was able to free myself because I was shifting into my wolf form. Ken's looked surprised as I ran past him and I leapt into the air. My fangs grasped themselves onto the Dark Ring and caused it to shatter in my powerful jaws. I quickly landed on the ground spitting the rings remains out of my mouth before I leapt into the air once more and I landed on Airdramon's tail. I bit hard into the champion's skin and it cried out in pain as its tail got loose which got Wizardmon to be released. I reverted back to my human form and grabbed my partner into my arms as I landed on the ground.

"You saved me" Wizardmon said.

"I'll always protect you as you always have done the same for me" I told him.

"I hate to interrupt this sweet moment but I still have to deal with you two" Ken said getting our attention.

"Thunderball!" Wizardmon shouted as he held up his staff and the orb hit Ken's hand which held my digivice. My digivice went flying and Wizardmon caught it.

"Good job buddy" I praised my partner as he hurried back over to me. Wizardmon returned my digivice and we both turned to Ken. Airdramon was now ready to fight again and Snimon appeared beside it.

"Destroy these two" Ken commanded.

 **Iris's POV**

"I'm glad you were able to help us out Phantomon" I told my friend as I rode on Kiba. She and the other Digimon all had Armor Digivolved and Kiba was now QueenXenomorphmon.

"Anything for you Lady Iris" Phantomon said.

"I see them!" Kari shouted from Nefertimon's back. T.K was on Pegasusmon's back flying alongside her.

"Man can't you get Kiba to slow down?" Davis groaned as he held on tight to Kiba's spikes as she ran like the wind. Yolei flew on Halsemon's back.

"We don't have time to slow down my friend especially when my family is involved" I answered as we finally came into the clearing where Ken was. Ken swore as he saw us and I hurriedly jumped off of Kiba's back.

"Where's my brother?!" I demanded.

"Being stubborn both he and his partner refuse to admit defeat" Ken answered.

Airdramon suddenly used his tail to hit an area in the grass and both Isaac and Wizardmon rushed out of it. Snimon like before came out of nowhere and he was flying very fast towards me.

"Emerald Fire!" Kiba shouted as she opened her mouth and her green flames went towards Snimon.

"Twin Sickle!" Snimon shouted unleashing his attack.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Shadow Scythe!"

Flamedramon and Phantomon unleashed their attacks together and combined they canceled out Snimon's attack.

 **Isaac's POV**

The Airdramon was damn persistent because it was chasing me and Wizardmon nonstop. I mean we couldn't even stop to rest.

"Tempest Wing!" I heard Halsemon shout. I quickly grabbed Wizardmon and the two of us ducked as Airdramon got hit by Halsemon's attack. I also heard Pegasusmon and Nefertimon cry out their attacks. Airdramon's attack from Halsemon caused minor damage and now the champion roared before taking flight into the air.

"Spinning Needle!" the air dragon shouted as his wings glowed and many needles shot out heading towards Kari and T.K.

T.K and Pegasusmon were able to dodge but Nefertimon wasn't so lucky. The needles hit her and Kari went flying from Nefertimon's back.

"Kari!" I exclaimed. "Wizardmon stay down"

I then ran like the wind my eyes never leaving my mate as I watched her falling towards the ground. Gatomon fell onto her back and was powerless to save her partner. I leapt into the air and I caught my mate into my arms before she fell to the ground. My landing wasn't smooth but it was smooth enough for Kari to be alright.

"You're safe Kari" I told her.

"Isaac" Kari said. She then wrapped her arms around me and I held her close.

 **Iris's POV**

I was glad Isaac was able to catch Kari before she got seriously hurt. Kiba had her fangs on Snimon's pincers while Flamedramon and Phantomon used their attacks together to break Snimon's Dark Ring.

"Huh what happened?" Snimon asked looking around in confusion.

"You were under the Emperor's control" Kiba told the champion after releasing her hold on the champion's pincers.

"Well no wonder I have a headache!"

I was about to answer when suddenly I saw Airdramon unleashing another Spinning Needle attack and the attack was heading straight towards Wizardmon. Isaac hurriedly sat Kari down before he phased into his wolf form and he ran like the wind and he leapt into the air and took the attack meant for Wizardmon.

"Isaac!" I screamed as my cousin was hit. Isaac yelped in pain before he crashed onto the ground next to Wizardmon.

"How sweet" Ken sneered.

"You f**k off!" I snapped. "Damn it Isaac get up!"

 **Isaac's POV**

Not long after I hit the ground I had reverted to my human form. I had many cuts and bruises on me but I didn't care.

"Isaac your hurt you shouldn't have done that" Wizardmon said looking to me. His hand was holding mine.

"As I stated before I will protect you as well partner" I told Wizardmon as I slowly sat myself up. As soon as I said this a fierce turquoise light came out of nowhere and appeared in front of Wizardmon and myself. My digivice then changed into a new one and the turquoise light faded and hovering in front of me was a digi egg. The egg was turquoise all over and it had the Crest of Fate on it, which was dark blue.

"The Digi Egg of Fate" Wizardmon said.

"Holy crap you mean this belongs to me?" I said.

"Isaac hurry use it!" I heard Iris shout. I turned to my cousin and I nodded. I grabbed the Digi Egg and shouted.

"Digi Armor Energize!"

 **Iris's POV**

My eyes widened as we all watched Wizardmon glow gold and the Digi Egg of Fate began to spin around him.

"Wizardmon Armor Digivolve to!"

Turquoise colored rings then surrounded Wizardmon as his ultimate form of Mistymon appeared behind him. The turquoise rings became brighter and Wizardmon's form grew larger. When the light was gone a turquoise colored dragon flew down onto the ground next to Isaac.

"Wyvernmon the Dragon of Fate!"

"That's Wyvernmon he's the armor digivolved form of Wizardmon" Kiba explained.

Wyvernmon was beautiful and like a wyvern he had four limbs, two back legs and two wings to get around. He had two dark blue horns on his head and dark blue eyes. Dark blue fins that resembled the ones on Daenery's dragons were on his neck. His tail also had dark blue fins on it. The Crest of Fate rested on top of Wyvernmon's head.

 **Isaac's POV**

"Holy crap you're awesome!" I said my eyes not leaving my partner's.

"Shall we finish this?" Wyvernmon asked as he extended his wing out to me. I smirked before I climbed up his wing and got onto his back. I held onto his neck spikes as my partner took flight.

"You can't win this fight!" Ken shouted.

"Uh we're about to loser!" I shouted at Ken sticking my tongue out. "Also consider this payback for almost hurting my mate!"

"Flames of Fate!" my partner shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed silver fire towards Airdramon. Airdramon shrieked as the flames hit the Dark Ring. It shattered a few seconds later and Ken was shouting in anger.

 **Iris's POV**

"This isn't over!" Ken snarled before he was gone. I smirked before I hurried over to Wyvernmon who had landed and Isaac got off of his back. I threw my arms around my cousin.

"I'm alright sis" Isaac reassured me.

I only smirked at his answer but I continued to hug my brother just to make sure he was indeed alright.

 **Back in Odaiba  
Iris's POV**

"That's a cute dress your wearing" Yolei said as I met up with her and the others. Earlier I had reunited with the other members of the Digi Destined, Sora, Tai, and Joe. Mimi was in America since her father got a new job there. Tai was thrilled to see me back as was Sora. Joe acted a little shy but he welcomed me back with a hug. To my joy Sora and Tai were dating which was awesome. Along with Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Joe, the others were coming to Matt's concert. Our digimon decided to stay home since they were worn out from today's fight. Hell I wouldn't blame them. The others were in the usual clothes except for me. I wore a dark blue dress that had straps on the shoulders; since the weather was warm I might as well wear it. My hair was also loose. I wore black boots on my feet.

"Thanks" I told Yolei.

"Matt's going to love" Isaac began but I ended up smacking his head. The others burst out laughing before we headed to the venue where Matt was performing.

"Hey Davis isn't your sister supposed to be here to watch Matt?" I asked Davis as we entered the tent where the band was.

"I wouldn't doubt it she has a crush on him as do other girls" Davis answered.

"No surprise there" Kari added. "I'm just glad no one chases after Isaac"

Isaac smirked as Kari snuggled her body against his and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Man I wish I had a girlfriend" Davis whined.

"You'll find her" I told Davis. "Just be patient"

The crowd then began to yell and squeal as Matt appeared on the stage and he looked nice in his outfit. He wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with dark grey pants. The opening song was one I was familiar with. Isaac shot me a smirk and I flashed him a shut up look.

 _You got a boy  
You got a girl  
Sitting underneath the tree  
They sit there every day_

 _And even though, you may think, this is the way to be,_  
 _It may not always that way._

 _You can't nothing for granted_  
 _You gotta live like today_  
 _I turn around and I can see what's behind me_  
 _And I turn back around and I can see what's ahead._  
 _And if you don't believe I'll be here along_  
 _Just turn around_  
 _Just turn around._

 _You wanna get you gotta give  
There isn't other way to be  
So give it a try  
If what I say is really so you got to let somebody see  
You can't just keep it inside_

 _You can't take nothing for granted  
You gotta live like today  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me  
And I turn back around and I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I'll be here all along  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around._

 _You can't taking nothing for granted.  
You gotta live like today.  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me.  
And I turn back around and I can see what's ahead.  
And if you don't believe I'll be here all along.  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around. _

When Matt finished singing the crowd went wild.

"Damn he sure can sing" Isaac stated.

I simply smirked at my cousin's remark.

 **After Show.**

"Man where the hell is that Charizard?" I muttered to myself as I looked around on my Pokemon Go App. I was surprised the app even worked here but hell it was awesome. I was waiting outside of Matt's trailer where he and the rest of the band gathered and had their stuff for the concerts. By the time the show was over the others were pretty tired. Davis was actually asleep when the show ended and Yolei had to smack him to wake him up. Isaac wanted to stay with me but I chased him off since I wanted alone time with my mate. Sora and Tai left after the show was done as did Joe. The others were gone already as well. Finally the wild Charizard appeared and I smirked as I used a Razz Berry to calm it down and then used an Ultra Ball. Charizard broke free the first two times before I finally caught and its CP was 2500.

"Playing that app again?" Matt asked as he came out of the trailer.

"Yep just caught a wild Charizard" I told my mate.

"Nice" Matt said. He then eyed me taking in what I was wearing. I felt my face turn red and I hurriedly pocketed my I-Phone.

"You look really nice Iris" Matt said.

"I dressed up for you actually"

As soon as I said that I placed a hand to my mouth and I felt my face turning red even more. Matt chuckled before he placed his school jacket onto my shoulders. Matt took my hand into his and the two of us left the trailer.

"I really enjoyed watching you tonight" I told the blonde as we walked through a park. "You are very talented"

"That means a lot coming from you love" Matt told me. We decided to sit on a park bench.

"How did you cope with me not being there?" I asked my Matt.

"My school work for one, as well as hanging out with the others, but even when I started the band you were never away from my thoughts" Matt explained turning to me. "Trust me Iris being away from you, it wasn't easy"

"It wasn't easy for me either, the first few nights after I returned home, I had dreams you were always with me and whenever I woke I found myself alone and I would cry myself to sleep, I know it sounds lame, but that's how powerful the mating bond between us is"

"If it makes you feel any better I would sometimes cry when you weren't at my side too"

"Yeah right" I teased the blonde.

"I kid you not Iris, I did cry sometimes, ask T.K. he'll back me up" Matt replied with a smile.

Matt then pulled me into his lap. One arm was wrapped my waist while the other held my hand.

"That first song I sang tonight was about you Iris, as I wrote it I knew one day we would be together again and whenever I sang it, I had comfort, comfort knowing you would one day return to me"

I ignored the tears that wanted to come down my face. Matt pressed his lips against mine. Still to this day his kisses never ceased to amaze me. I grasped onto his shirt hard with my hand as his tongue went into my mouth making me jump. I felt him smirk against my lips and I knew he wanted to be the dominant mate now. For the hell of it I allowed him to. We kissed for who knows how long until we broke for air. My face was blood red while Matt's wasn't.

"I hope I'm improving in the dominance department" he teased.

"You're getting there" I replied with a smirk of my own. "However you still have a long way to go"

Matt simply smirked before he pressed another kiss against my mouth which got me to giggle like a dork before we stood up and headed home. Our hands were intertwined the whole way there.

 **I'm glad I didn't kill off Wizardmon I mean come on he rocks!**


	4. Attack of the Vegiemon&Claiming

**Hey my fellow readers!  
Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy!**

 **Iris's POV**

I was at another of one of Matt's concerts while Isaac and the others were in the Digital World helping out the local digimon. Ken hadn't shown his face since we last met and frankly the next time I see him, his ass was mine if he dared try to harm my cousin again. Matt really was good when it came to him singing and I couldn't be more proud of him. Some of his fan girls actually made sweet comments that the blonde and I were a cute pair, while others thought differently. Those girls I ignored eventually they would move on and find someone else to crush on. The show seemed to fly by and I was waiting for my mate along with T.K.

"I guess you can tolerate girls screaming all the time" T.K. teased.

I was in my usual get up the red tank top, black jeans and boots. My hair was tied in a braid today. I only flashed T.K. a smirk before the door opened from the dressing room and out came Matt looking worn out.

"You did well as always love" I praised him. Matt smirked before he placed a kiss against my forehead which got T.K. to roll his eyes.

"Holy crap it's really you!" a female voice rang out. We all turned to see a girl about Matt's age run over to us. Her name was Jun and she was Davis's older sister. She turned around and asked Matt if he could sign her t-shirt. Matt took the sharpie from her and began to sign his name while he asked Jun what her name was.

"Motomiya isn't Davis your younger brother?" T.K. asked Jun.

"Yes he is" Jun replied. She thanked Matt for signing her t-shirt before she asked T.K. to do the same. T.K. actually blushed before he obliged and I was smirking like an idiot while Matt suddenly looked to his digivice.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Something's up in the Digital World" my mate answered. "I hope Gabumon is okay"

After Jun left T.K. received Yolei's email telling us to get the school as soon as possible.

"So how was your date?" Isaac teased when I entered the computer lab with T.K. and Matt. Matt and I shot Isaac a shut up look before Yolei finished opening the portal. She would stay behind since Izzy wanted to examine her digivice so we all traveled from the real world to the digital one without her.

"Whoa Iris check it out" Davis stated when we finally got to the Digital World. I looked down and my eyes went wide when I noticed I now wore a sleeveless black jacket with silver flame designs at the edges. The jacket went down to my ankles and I felt like a badass in it. My black gloves were also back on me, I wore them whenever I came to the Digital World.

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed as he ran ahead to his partner. Gabumon was beaten up pretty bad but he was strong enough to perk his head when he heard Matt's voice. The two of them hugged while the others talked to Yolei from the television.

"Iris is that you?!" Gabumon suddenly called out to me and I hurriedly walked over to the wolf digimon. I bent down to the rookie's level and Gabumon's red eyes widened. "It really is you!"

Gabumon then wrapped his arms around me in a hug which I returned.

"It's good to see you again Gabumon"

"Same here you haven't changed one bit" the rookie stated after our hug ended.

I then examined Gabumon's injuries and began to heal them.

"Oh man that feels good" Gabumon stated with a sigh.

"Thanks Iris" Matt said to me after I finished healing his partner.

"Anything for you love" I told my mate.

"So Gabumon how the heck did you get hurt and what the hell is going on in this area?" Kiba demanded as she landed on top of my head.

"The Digimon Emperor put up a Control Spire in this area not too long ago and has been terrorizing the local digimon here, if they refuse to submit to him, they get thrown in jail, I tried to free a group of Gazimon, but a bunch of Vegiemon led by a RedVegiemon ambushed us and the red vegetable threw me over the cliff"

"They were under the control of the Dark Rings I take it" I suggested.

"Yes they were and once that Control Spire is destroyed the rings can came off" Gabumon added.

"Does anybody have any ideas on how to take down the Control Spire and free the digimon?" Kari inquired.

"I have one but I'm not sure if it's a good one" Davis suggested. "We could pretend to be prisoners of our digimon that way we can get into the jail and we can bust out"

"Nice thinking Davis I was thinking the same thing" Matt praised him.

"I guess great minds think alike!" Davis agreed.

It didn't take long for our digimon to tie us up and to each other before Gatomon gave each digimon a fake Dark Ring.

"This thing is damn uncomfortable" Kiba growled as we all headed towards the prison where the other digimon were being kept. My partner had her ring around her body and she rode on Gabumon's head.

"You'll get it off soon enough" I told her.

Right at the prison entrance the Vegimon stopped us.

"Easy we're one of you" Gatomon said to the Vegiemon holding up her paw to show her ring. "We brought prisoners for the emperor"

"One of them is the Princess too!" a Vegiemon squealed in delight as he saw me. "Oh man I hope I get a raise!"

The Vegiemon was so excited he actually jumped up and down.

"If anyone's going to get a raise its RedVegiemon!" another Vegiemon snapped. The group of Vegiemon guards then took us to a cell and we were tossed into it.

"Ow that hurt" Isaac growled. He and I then used our claws to undo our bindings before we freed the others. As we did this there was a bunch of racket next door and the sounds of Vegiemon whining and protesting was heard while Gabumon used his Blue Blaster to make a break in the cell wall.

"Good one pack mate" I praised Gabumon as we all cautiously made our way out of the cell. We regrouped with our digimon and followed Gabumon to a nearby cell where that group of Gazimon he had mentioned were being held. Like before Gabumon used his attack to free the Gazimon and once freed they all glomped the wolf digimon since they were happy to be out.

"It would be a good idea if we shifted to our wolf forms" I suggested to the others.

"I agree with you on that sis" Isaac added.

I gave Matt my D-3 and digivice while Isaac did the same with Kari before we shifted to our wolf forms. Isaac's fur was jet black while mine was dark grey with lighter shades of grey on my chest and other parts of my fur. Isaac and I made the others follow behind us as continued our way towards the top of the hill where the control spire was. Twice we almost got caught by Vegiemon thankfully the Vegiemon were too busy talking with one another to notice us as we slid by them. Once we were out of the prison grounds Isaac and I returned to our human forms.

"We're getting close to the spire" Kiba said as she landed on my shoulder.

"Indeed we are" Gabumon agreed. When the wolf digimon said that I heard Davis suddenly complaining about his sister. Matt got mad at Davis because he was being a jerk and bad mouthing his sister. Having enough he stormed over to Davis.

"Your sister actually didn't say anything about you" the blonde said.

"Whoa Matt take it easy!" T.K. voiced in and he hurriedly got in front of his brother. "We don't need any fighting!"

"T.K.' right love" I stated to my mate.

Matt only growled before T.K. let him go and the blonde turned around and headed in my direction. He took my hand into his and led me away from Davis and T.K.

"That kid needs to show more respect" Matt said.

"Yeah he does" I agreed. Kari actually got pissed and she stormed over to Davis as well. She gave Davis a lecture before Isaac hurriedly grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Holding your hand calms me down anyway" Matt told me as we finally came to the Control Spire.

I smirked at my boyfriend before we were ambushed by Vegiemon.

"Iris look out!" Matt cried as he pushed me away from him and a Vegiemon constricted my mate with its vines. A snarl escaped my lips and I shifted to my wolf form. I ran like hell towards the Vegiemon and used my body to slam into it. The impact caught the Vegiemon off guard and Matt got released. After returning to my human form I hurried over to my mate.

"Are you alright love?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to protect you?" Matt teased.

"Baka" I growled before I threw my arms around him. However our embrace was short lived when the Vegiemon group suddenly had us cornered and now we were on the edge of the cliff. Some of the other Vegimon held our partners captive in their vines. Kiba used her fangs to bite the skin of one Vegimon and she was able to free herself.

"Veemon!" Davis suddenly called. Up ahead Veemon was getting beat up by RedVegiemon.

"I'll cheer you up Davis don't worry!" Veemon shouted before he got picked up RedVegiemon once more. The rookie was then slammed into the ground.

"Kiba go help him!" I shouted to my partner.

"On it!"

Kiba flew like the wind and she slammed her small body against RedVegiemon's. The champion digimon was moved backwards thanks to Kiba.

"You little twerp!" RedVegiemon shouted before it used his vine and cactus like hands to hit Kiba.

"I got ya Kiba!" Veemon shouted as he caught Kiba into his grasp. But the impact made him suddenly slam into the Control Spire. The spire suddenly started to crack and I smirked.

"Veemon get that rotten vegetable to attack the spire again!" Davis suggested.

"On it!" Veemon replied. Then both Kiba and Veemon began to taunt RedVegiemon calling him names. RedVegiemon got really steamed and he swung his cactus like hands forward once more. Both Kiba and Veemon got out of the way just as the spire was hit again.

"Kiba you know what to do!" I shouted to my partner.

"Gabumon!" Matt added.

Both Kiba and Gabumon both glowed gold and RedVegiemon looked panicked as our partner's digivolved.

"Demidevimon digivolve to!"

"Gabumon digivolve to!"

Kiba's rookie form soon took the form of her champion state and shortly she became.

"Devidramon!"

"Garurumon!"

"Veemon help them out!" Davis shouted to his partner before calling out. "Digi Armor Energize!"

Veemon began to glow gold as well and was surrounded by flames. A few seconds later Flamedramon stood in Veemon's place.

"Uh oh I'm outta here!" RedVegiemon shouted before he turned around to high tail it.

"Not so fast Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon jumped into the air before unleashing his attack. While Flamedramon dealt with RedVegiemon Kiba and Garurumon turned their attention to the Vegiemon. Kiba used her tail to smack the Vegiemon that held Patamon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon hostage. She then used her wing to catch them so they wouldn't go flying in the air. Garurumon used his Howling Blaster at the other Vegimon who had the Gazimon prisoner.

"Good work Kiba" I praised my partner once the other digimon were safe on the ground.

"It's been eons since I was last in this stage" my partner told me. I simply smirked and I patted her head while Tai, Yolei, and Izzy showed up with their digimon.

"Oh wow you got Kiba and Gabumon to digivolve!" Agumon exclaimed seeing Kiba in her champion form. Kiba only flashed Tai's partner a fanged smirk before Armadillomon armor digvolved to Digmon. Using his drillers he destroyed the Control Spire causing it to fall a second later. The Vegiemon and RedVegiemon then took off their Dark Rings and were confused.

"Our partners make a good team" Matt said as he rode over on Garurumon.

"Indeed they do" I agreed. Garurumon nudged my arm and I gave the champion a stroke on the head.

 **Odaiba**

"Is the claiming going to hurt?" Matt asked as I sat next to him. We were sitting on my bed in the guest room. Garurumon decided he would hang back and protect the Gazimon along with the other digimon in the village where we took the Control Spire down in so Ken wouldn't try to attack and hurt the digimon again. Kiba was already fast asleep after pigging out on the dinner Matt made for us earlier. I was in my favorite black sweat pants and I wore a matching tank top. Matt was shirtless since the claiming would result in some bleeding. Matt wore dark blue pajama pants and he was a little nervous.

"When I bite you it will be more like a pinch" I reassured Matt as I got comfortable in his lap. "Just focus on me"

"I'll try" Matt said before he allowed me to tilt his head backwards a little bit so I could gain access to his left shoulder blade. I found the spot where I would leave my mating mark and my fangs elongated. I first kissed Matt's skin before I gently placed my fangs into it. Matt remained quiet as some of his blood entered my mouth and then went down my throat. When I was finished I removed myself from Matt's shoulder and then kissed his skin to heal the bite wound.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt much" I teased my mate.

"So what happens now is our mating bond opened?"

"Not yet once my blood mixes with yours will the bond open, I know it sounds gross but it's how the claiming is performed"

"If I wasn't your mate it would sound gross but to be honest it makes sense" Matt reassured me.

I smirked before I lowered the strap of my tank top down and used one of my claws to create a cut on my left shoulder. Matt's eyes widened in alarm.

"It's alright love just trust me" I told the blonde. "I know you don't like seeing me hurt but my scratch will heal"

Matt only nodded as a small bit of my own blood began to come out of my scratch. Matt looked to me for encouragement and I smiled. He then moved his head towards my cut and I felt him lick my blood away with his tongue. When his tongue touched my bare skin I actually jumped because it felt wonderful. I felt Matt shiver in pleasure as he pulled away from my shoulder. My scratch mark healed and in a few days his mark would be on me as mine would be on his.

"You feel it now don't you?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah I sure do, I never knew a mating bond felt this powerful and wonderful at the same time" Matt replied.

"How does it feel finally to be mated to me?" I teased.

"It feels damn good" Matt replied. "I've been waiting awhile for this moment"

Matt then licked my lips with his tongue and my eyes widened.

"You had some blood on your lips love" Matt told me.

I simply blushed before Matt pressed a kiss against my mouth.

 _Okay you really aren't playing fair Matt!_ I scolded my mate through the telepathic part of the mating bond.

 _Too bad I want to dominant right now_ Matt teased.

 _As much as I want this to continue I think it would be wise to stop Kiba will give us an earful if we wake her up_

Kiba thankfully wasn't awake and I didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"You got a point there" Matt agreed. It was my turn to press a quick kiss against my mate's lips. My mate seemed to expect this because he welcomed my kiss by pushing his tongue into my mouth so it could dance with mine. The French kiss lasted only for a second so we wouldn't wake Kiba up. In fact Matt ended up sleeping by my side that night now my as my equal, and as my mate.

 **Well about damn time you two!  
XD**


	5. Guardian Angel&Second Partner Revealed

**Hey my fellow readers!  
Here's another chapter for all of you!  
Enjoy!**

 **Iris's POV**

Over the course of a couple weeks all of us Digi Destined were working hard to take down the many Control Spires in the Digital World. In my opinion we were doing damn well. Before today ended Davis suggested we take down one more spire before heading home for the evening. When we entered the dome like city a bunch of Guardromon had been expecting us.

"Emerald Flame!" Kiba shouted as she unleashed her green flames at the Guardromon who were wearing dark rings and were under Ken's control. The flames simply bounced off of the Guardromon and one of them attacked Kiba with its Grenade Destroyer. Kiba yelped before she glowed gold and returned to her rookie form.

"I got you Kiba!" I shouted as I leapt into the air and was able to get my partner into my arms.

"There's too many of them!" Isaac shouted from Wyvernmon's back. "I think it would be a good idea to regroup!"

"Oh so your suggesting we give up?!" Davis shouted at Isaac in annoyance.

"Davis it's a good idea that way we can rest" Flamedramon suggested before he and Pegasusmon glowed gold and returned to their rookie states. Nefertimon and Wyvernmon both unleashed their attacks to distract the Guardromon so we could get away. Once that task was done the other digimon returned to their normal stages before we all headed towards the gate. I led the way with the others behind me. I grabbed out my digivice and shouted.

"Digi Port open!"

The gate glowed blue and I was sucked through the portal first along with Kiba. The next thing I knew I was on my back with Kiba on my chest looking dizzy eyed. Yolei, Isaac, Cody, T.K. and Davis were in the lab with me.

"Damn it Kari is still in there!" Isaac snapped as he hurriedly got to his feet and he hurried to the computer. The gate was glowing red meaning the portal was shut down. Isaac growled before he slammed his fist against the table. "I should have had her go before me damn it"

"Yeah it was your fault" Davis snapped. Immediately Isaac turned on Davis fury in his eyes.

"Hey don't fight you two it wasn't anybody's fault!" Cody shouted getting between Isaac and Davis.

Isaac simply growled before and Davis only glared at my cousin.

Even though Kari was dating Isaac, Davis still had it in his head that Kari was his girl. I shook my head before walking over to Yolei who was typing like crazy on the computer.

"That portal is still closed I take it" I told her.

"Yeah it is" Yolei confirmed. "Hey wait guys I just got an email from Kari!"

This got Isaac and Davis's attention as well as T.K's.

Isaac walked over to the screen and read his mate's message. Then I saw my brother have an idea go off in his head.

"Yolei mind if I borrow the computer for a second?" he asked her.

"Sure" Yolei answered before getting out of the chair.

Isaac got into the chair and began to look for another portal near where Kari was trapped.

"Found one" he said standing up. He then looked to Wizardmon. "Let's go Wizardmon"

"Ready whenever you are" Wizardmon agreed as Isaac got out his digivice and the portal opened and sucked my cousin into it.

"Oh if he thinks he's going to be the hero and rescue Kari alone he's got another thing coming!" Davis shouted before he got his digivice out and soon he was gone along with DemiVeemon.

"I'll go with them to make sure they don't tear each other apart" T.K. said.

"Thanks pack mate" I told my mate's younger brother.

T.K. chuckled before he and Patamon were gone through the portal now just leaving me, Yolei, and Cody behind.

"Man I had no idea how powerful a mating bond was until seeing Isaac's face" Cody said turning to me.

"It is powerful" I told him. "One day Cody you will find that special someone to share your life with and you will go to the ends of the earth to protect her"

Cody blushed before Matt's voice rang out in my thoughts.

 _Is everything alright I can feel your stressed about something_

 _Kari was left behind in the digital world on accident, so Isaac, Davis, and T.K. went to go get her_ I told Matt.

"You know I just realized it's getting late and our parents will be expecting us home soon" Cody pointed out.

"I think we can persuade the rents we're doing something else until the others get back" I suggested.

"Man Iris I knew you were smart because that idea is genius!" Yolei exclaimed. "Make sure I borrow you to help me with my homework"

 **Kari's POV**

After resting for about an hour Gatomon armor digivolved to Nefertimon and I flew on her back.

"Kari there are no portals left in this area" my partner told me.

"We'll just have to make do until help comes" I told her. "No doubt Isaac is freaking out"

"That male shifter treasures you as Matt does with Iris"

I felt a blush come to my face as she said that. Because she was right Isaac did treasure me and he always would go out of the way to protect me.

 **Isaac's POV**

The dome city wasn't far from where we entered through the portal. So at the moment we were traveling across a digital desert.

"This is a great idea to travel across a desert without water!" Davis snapped. I only tuned out his ranting because I was afraid I would hurt him if my anger got to the best of me. Despite Kari being my mate, Davis still begged for her affections. I normally didn't get jealous but Davis sometimes crossed the line.

"There it is!" Patamon shouted suddenly getting our attention. Sure enough as we came upon a desert hill there was the domed city.

"I'd say we flip on who saves Kari" Davis suggested. I flashed him a glare and immediately Davis said. "Or not"

A smirk then suddenly came upon my lips as I hurried over to Davis and swiped the coin he was going to use.

"Heh you got tails on both sides" I told him after returning the coin to him. "Nice, whenever Iris and I would see who would start a duel first I would flip that's how I would beat her"

"I did the same with Matt" T.K. added. "That's how I got all of his baseball cards and his old guitar"

"Duel? Hey you play the Yu-Gi-Oh card game?" Davis asked me.

"Yeah you do too?"

"Yep I wouldn't mind dueling you sometime"

I smirked at him.

"I always enjoy a challenge"

A few minutes later we headed towards the dome city. Our partners muttering that human girls made us males do weird things.

"I heard that you three" I told the digimon.

Veemon and Patamon chuckled nervously while Wizardmon laughed. We came to stop behind another sand dune and there was a Guardromon guarding the entrance.

"Any ideas?" Davis asked. "I really don't want Veemon to armor digivolve and use up his strength"

"I could digivolve since there are no Control Spires out here" Patamon suggested.

"Alright Patamon if you're up for it"

T.K. held his digivice which glowed gold and Patamon did the same. Both Veemon and Davis watched in amazement as Patamon digivolved.

"Patamon digivolve to!"

A flash of gold light embraced Patamon and a second later Angemon was in his place.

"Angemon!"

"ANGEMON?!" Davis shouted not believing his eyes.

"Good to see you again Angemon" T.K. said to the champion. Angemon smiled before he took flight with his staff in hand and flew towards the Guardromon.

"Intruder Alert!" the Guardromon shouted. Angemon simply swung his staff out of his grasp and it hit the front of Guardromon. The dark ring broke and the Guardromon returned to normal. We all ran over to the front gate where Angemon used his staff to open the doors to the city. Then he glowed a second later and returned to Patamon.

"Man those Control Spires really ruin my day" the rookie said.

"You did a good job Patamon" T.K. reassured his partner.

"Yeah you did thanks little guy" I told Patamon.

"So does Gatomon and the other digimon digivolve?" Davis asked.

"Well Gatomon becomes Angewomon when she digivolves" I explained to Davis who looked to me. "Wizardmon digivolves to Mistymon"

"It's been awhile since I last was Mistymon" Wizardmon blushed.

"What about Kiba?" Veemon asked.

"Well when Kiba digivolves from Devidramon she becomes LadyMyotismon, eventually Veemon will digivolve to Ex-Veemon"

"Oh cool I look forward to that!" Davis shouted looking to his partner. It was Veemon's turn to bush and I only smirked.

 **Iris's POV**

After leaving the school I met up with Matt so we would go tell Davis's folks that Davis would be running late to get home.

"Aren't you cold in that?" my boyfriend asked as we climbed the stairs to where Davis's apartment was.

"I have better temperature tolerance" I teased Matt with a smirk. I was only in my red tank top and it was in the 60's. But Matt always worried about me like I did the same for him. It was pretty easy to find Davis's apartment and Matt knocked on the door. Jun answered and her eyes went wide in excitement when she saw Matt. Immediately I narrowed my eyes so I could watch her.

"Hi what brings you two here?" Jun asked.

"Sorry to bother you but we wanted to let you know that Davis is hanging out with my brother doing a homework assignment and he'll be home a little later"

Jun suddenly smiled and said.

"You're lying"

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"I can tell when someone is lying because they blink a lot"

I sweat dropped knowing Matt was actually blinking.

"I promise not to tell my parents if you agree to go on a date with me" Jun began.

"Actually he's dating me" I told Jun politely. Jun's eyes opened and she looked to me. She then turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "Really I didn't realize you two were dating!"

"Meh we get that all the time" I reassured June. This was a fact some people didn't know we were dating.

"Well I'm glad you told me it's Iris right?" Jun asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"I really like that name you and Matt are a cute couple by the way, I'll tell my parents that Davis will be late" she said turning to Matt.

"Thanks" he replied to her.

"Anytime see you two later" she then shut the door.

"You were actually supposed to go on a date with her" I told Matt as we left the apartment.

"I'm glad I'm mated to you, she's not my type"

"Matt don't be rude" I scolded him.

"Hey at least I'm honest" Matt smirked. I only rolled my eyes while Matt kissed my forehead. Kiba was waiting for us when we came out of the apartment complex. She had been hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"Everything alright?" she asked as flapped over to us.

"For the moment I had to save Matt from a date"

Matt blushed and Kiba snickered as she landed on my shoulder.

 **Isaac's POV**

"Flames of Fate!" Wyvernmon shouted as he unleashed a round of flames at a group of Guardromon. I held onto the neck spikes on my partners back as Pegasusmon used his attack in the same manner.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys!" Kari shouted as she and Nefertimon flew towards us. I smiled glad to see my mate was safe. Well until some Guardromon shot Nefertimon and the two of them went flying towards the ground.

"Kari!" I shouted as Wyvernmon turned around and flew in the direction to where Kari landed. A bunch of Guardromon were coming upon her and Wyvernmon landed and I got off of his back and rushed to my mate.

"Oh thank god" I said as I pulled her into my grasp. "I was so worried about you"

"I knew you would come for me Isaac" Kari replied as she hugged me.

"Kari you're alright!" Davis shouted as he came over to us.

"You guys are my heroes' thanks for coming to get me" Kari said as he looked to Davis. Davis nodded before I suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"We have company" I told my mate as a familiar face came to a stop in front of us. It was Andromon.

"Andromon!" Kari exclaimed happily as she tried to go over but I held her wrist.

"He has a dark ring Kari" I told her. Kari's eyes widened and she turned to see the dark ring around Andromon's neck. Wyvernmon unleashed his Flames of Fate while Pegasusmon and Flamedramon did the same. The purpose was to break the dark ring.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon shouted as unleashed his attack. All three hit Wyvernmon, Pegasusmon, and Flamedramon. Wizardmon landed on the ground next to Gatomon and I hurried over to my partner while T.K. and Davis did the same for there digimon.

"You okay buddy?" I asked a dizzy eyed Wizardmon.

"Just dizzy" the champion replied. I then saw Kari walk towards Andromon.

"Kari be careful" I shouted to her. Kari turned to me and nodded before she turned to Andromon agan.

"Andromon it's me Kari your friend"

"You're my enemy" Andromon shouted.

"Kari it may not be the same Andromon" T.K. told her.

"I'm sure it is" Kari turned to him.

"Kari!" Tai's voice filled the air. Tai, Iris, Yolei, and Cody came running towards us with their digimon behind them.

 **Iris's POV**

It was a good thing we finally got here because Kari stood in front of Andromon. It was the same Andromon that fought alongside us with Piedmon.

"Andromon it's me Tai!" Tai shouted to the ultimate. Andromon didn't say anything and a realization hit his face. Then the dark ring sparked and Andromon yelped in pain. The sparks disappeared a minute later before Andromon walked over to Kari and then grabbed her into his robotic arms.

"Hey you put her down now!" Gatomon shouted.

"Andromon do you remember me?" Kari asked.

"I am trying" the ultimate answered.

"We all took a picture together" Kari replied a small tear when down her face and then hit Andromon. Her digivice fell above Andromon and glowed pink. We all watched to see what Andromon would do next. His eyes then returned to normal.

"Kari" he said before placing Kari back to her feet. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused"

"Andromon I knew you could do it" Kari smiled back at the ultimate who nodded. Then Andromon turned to the Control Spire overlooking the city.

"That Control Spire is behind all of this" he then opened up his chest armor and released his Gatling Attack which fired two missiles. The missiles hit the Control Spire and destroyed it.

"Nice work Andromon!" I told the ultimate as I came over to him.

"You're highness it's good to see you again" Andromon said when he saw me. "Allow me to protect the area along with the fellow digimon if you will allow me"

"No need to ask" I told him. "It's just good to have you back"

I then turned to Isaac who was now had one arm wrapped around Kari. I smiled glad things for right now were alright.

 **Odaiba  
Isaac's POV**

"Are you sure Tai isn't watching?" I asked Kari as I walked her to her apartment door.

"Nope he's still talking to T.K." Kari reassured me. Gatomon lay sound asleep in her partners arms no doubt exhausted from today's events. Wizardmon was with T.K. so I have a few moments alone with Kari.

"Isaac thank you for coming to get me" Kari said.

"I would do anything to keep you safe Kari you know that" I told her.

"I know and that's why I'm glad you're my boyfriend and I'm your mate" she blushed.

 _Oh screw it I've waited long enough_ I said to myself before I placed a hand against Kari's face.

"You trust me right?" I asked her.

"Yes" she replied. Nodding I then lowered my face to hers and I pressed my lips against hers. My inner wolf howled when our lips touched because Kari was the first girl I ever kissed. A few minutes passed before we pulled apart. Kari's face was very red and mine was the same.

"To make you feel better that was my first kiss too" I told her.

Kari chuckled.

"That does help" she replied before she placed a quick kiss against my cheek. "See you tomorrow Isaac"

"Sleep well love" I told her as I watched my mate open the door to her apartment and she shut the door behind her. I did a fist pump before I headed back to T.K.

 **Iris's POV**

"Okay just how many seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh are there?" Matt asked after he and I finished watching a Battle City Arc episode.

"I think you mean how many series there are" I corrected.

"Yeah sorry" Matt blushed.

"At the moment five, Yu-Gi-Oh the original, GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc V"

"Sounds complicated" Matt said.

"Believe me love it is"

"Looks like Kiba fell asleep again" Matt said as he looked over to where Kiba was sleeping on the other chair. We were already in our sleep attire and Matt's Dad was in bed. My mate had one arm around my shoulder.

"She loves to sleep besides fighting and eating" I answered with a smirk. "Then again all digimon are like that"

"True" Matt agreed. "Remember the first time we met?"

"Yep sure do"

It was as though it was yesterday when I had accidentally crashed into Matt and T.K. because my nose was in a book and it was an herbal book too.

"I was really worried I had hurt you and T.K."

"Nah you didn't" Matt reassured me. "I also remember when you willingly gave yourself up to Phantomon"

"I did that to protect all of you" I told him. "I also heard the worry in your voice"

"It was because I was worried for you Iris, even then you were important to me"

Matt then placed his forehead against mine. I only smirked and gave my mate a quick kiss on the mouth. Then I suddenly yawned and Matt did the same.

"I'm beat" the blonde said.

"Ditto here" I agreed.

Both of us got to our feet and I went over to get Kiba. My partner remained asleep as I picked her up. Matt walked me to my bedroom door and he kissed me goodnight before I entered my room.

 **Dream**

I was back in the dream world and I was expecting to see you Myotismon but thankfully the damn bastard wasn't there. But the familiar feeling of something calling out for me was there. Then out of the shadows of the dream forest emerged a rather large figure. I was prepared to face it since Kiba wasn't with me. My eyes then went large when BlackWarGreymon stood in front of me. BlackWarGreymon always was a special character in my eyes and I couldn't believe he was standing before me.

"Are you the one I keep searching for?"

Yep it was Steven Blum's voice that came out of BlackWarGreymon's mouth.

"You've been looking for me?" I asked.

"I am not sure, whenever I am alone you keep showing up in my thoughts" the mega told me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Iris, I am the Digimon Princess" I told him.

"I have heard of you" BlackWarGreymon continued. "I have heard you are the enemy of all evil digimon, but I can't even go through with destroying you"

That made me widen my eyes even more.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"I don't know something always pulls me back" the mega answered. "I am not even alive at the moment, darkness always is around me, but with you I see light"

When he said that I felt my heart break for him. I cautiously walked over to the mega leveled digimon and as I approached him. BlackWarGreymon actually bent down to one knee as though he was about to bow. However he didn't and he allowed me to place a hand on top of his metal snout. It was then I felt a bond spark to life between him and myself. It was the same spark that formed when I first met Kiba of when she became my partner.

"You're my second digimon" I said not believing this.

"As you are my partner" BlackWarGreymon agreed. "However I fear when we do finally do meet it won't be a kind one"

"I know it won't" I told him. "But when we do meet I won't give up on you, not until you join me"

"You have my word that I will be at your side just promise me that you will do everything in your power to stop whatever task I will be doing, because I know I will be born with evil inside me, I already have darkness in my heart and every day it grows"

I placed both of my hands against BlackWarGreymon's snout and I put my head against its cool metal surface.

"I promise" I told him.

 **Alright Isaac!  
You go boy!  
And I hope the dream between BlackWarGreymon and Iris made you guys happy!**


	6. Ken's Secret

**Ken's identity is revealed!  
Then again we already knew who he was.  
Matt's not in this chap!  
He'll be in the next!**

 **Iris's POV**

"So I take it things have been relatively quiet?" I asked Demi. At the moment I was in the computer lab talking to Kiba's brother before Davis's big game against a rival school. This was also the episode where Ken's identity was revealed. Demi was in his rookie form due to using so much of his energy to keep his area safe along with Phantomon.

"Yeah so far" Demi reassured me. "However everybody is keeping their guard up"

"Alright keep up the good work Demi" I told Kiba's brother before the computer screen returned to normal.

"I told him not to overdo it" Kiba growled from her perch on my shoulder. "And as usual the dolt doesn't listen to me which is why he's at the rookie level"

"Hey give him a break Kiba he's been working very hard" I told my partner firmly before I stood up.

"I just worry for him that's all since he's the only family I have" Kiba stated.

"Yeah I know you do" I said to her with a smile.

It was a beautiful day and it was perfect for a soccer game. Already the bus from the rival school showed up and I wasn't surprised to see Ken wasn't with his team.

"So anything new?" Yolei asked as I took a seat next to her.

"Nope so far things look good however I wouldn't be surprised if the emperor pulls off a new stunt later" I answered. "Looks like your crush isn't here yet"

"I don't have a crush on Ken!" Yolei protested turning red.

"Liar" I heard Isaac say. "She complained at not getting Ken's autograph"

I shot Isaac the bird and this got Kari to burst out laughing. Wizardmon was also laughing while Gatomon only shrugged.

"I might also add Iris once had a crush on Ken too"

A bang later Isaac nursed a welt on his head since I just hit him hard.

"I thought you always liked Matt?" T.K. inquired.

"From where I'm from T.K. you have more than one anime crush and sadly Myotismon was one of them" I confessed.

Sora, Izzy, Tai, and Joe came to watch the game as well only they arrived ten minutes after me. Matt was at band practice again. Tai gave Sora a quick kiss on the cheek before he went to go talk to Davis really quick. DemiVeemon hopped onto my lap and I stroked the little guy's head. Davis had asked me to keep an eye on his partner while he played the game. After Tai hurried off the field did the game start. I wasn't really a sports fan but when one of your friends was in a game you couldn't helped but get pumped up. The rival school was just as good as the home team and Davis finally made a score during the first half.

"Go Davis!" DemiVeemon shouted. I smirked at DemiVeemon's faith in his partner. However the rival team managed to even the score and before we knew it, it was halftime. It was then that Ken finally showed up. Yolei actually squealed along with other girls and this got Isaac and myself to wince. Hey I had to agree with them that Ken was good looking. His eyes looked across the field and they widened when they saw us. Ken's eyes then saw me before he turned away.

"Looks like Ken" Isaac began.

"Isaac do you want me to smack you again?" I warned my brother with a dangerous tone.

The others laughed while Isaac only flushed red and I smirked before focusing my attention back to the game. When the second half started the game got more interesting. Immediately Ken scored a goal and the crowd was already cheering for him. Davis and his team mates were starting to get tired from what I was seeing because they really wanted to beat Ken's team. But Ken managed to get nine more goals putting his team in the lead. It was now down to the last minute of the game and Ken was already making his way towards the goal again with the soccer ball underneath his feet.

The fan girls were definitely screaming now and I was starting to get a damn headache thanks to them. Isaac looked like he was suffering the same thing. Just before Ken could kick the ball into the goal, Davis came out of nowhere and slid underneath Ken using his leg to stop Ken from scoring. Ken slipped however the ball still got into our goal and Ken's team won.

"Damn he is good" Isaac said as he walked over to me.

"Yeah he is" I agreed. Both of us watched as Davis talked with Ken and the two of them shook hands. That's when the fan girls surrounded Ken on the field, Yolei among them begging for autographs or Ken's number.

 **A Half Hour Later.**

"Thanks for watching DemiVeemon for me Iris" Davis said as DemiVeemon jumped from my arms into his. Davis was back in his usual clothes. "Uh question do I have any fan girls in your reality?"

"I wouldn't be surprised even though you are a goof and a dork, you're a sweet guy" I told my friend. My comment got Davis to blush and I flashed him a smirk.

Kiba's stomach growled and mine did the same.

"Why don't we all grab something to eat before we head home?" Kari suggested. "You played a good game Davis"

"Aww thanks Kari" Davis replied. "And good idea I'm hungry too"

"If us shifters don't get food when we need it we get grumpy" Isaac added.

"That's true" I agreed. "Both Isaac and I aren't pleasant to be around when we need to eat"

This got all of us to laugh before we headed in the direction of a pizza joint. However as we walked away I felt the eyes of Ken watching us.

 **Next Day**

The next day we all met up in the lab again because a new Control Spire had appeared in a new area in the Digital World. Thankfully it was the end of the school day, well not for me. I had been taking a nap until I received the email. We all entered the digital gate like normal and we all stood in a desert like setting. The others suddenly began to protest and I turned behind me to see Kari, Isaac, Yolei, Cody, and T.K. sinking into the quick sand along with their digimon. I ran like hell to where Isaac and Wizardmon were and tried to grab onto my cousin's hand but it was too late, he was gone.

"What happened to them?!" Davis exclaimed.

"They just sank into the sand" Kiba added.

"Oh man this sucks!" Veemon protested.

"I see you two were the only ones to not be sucked into my trap" Ken's voice taunted. Davis and I turned around to see Ken smirking evilly in his emperor attire. I only kept my cool while Davis and Veemon looked angry.

"Calm down you two" I commanded the two of them. "He wants us to lose our temper"

"Says the future Queen" Ken sneered. "You say you aren't mad? Well how about when I do this?"

A Flymon then had a dark ring on it flew next to Ken and in its pincers was Demi.

"DEMI!" I shouted.

Demi was beat up worse than he had been before.

"This little rookie fought off against my slave digimon, however his strength is gone, it's a good thing your friend Phantomon has his friends the Bakemon" Ken said coolly before he grabbed Demi and Demi was tossed like a piece of trash towards me and he landed in the sand.

"Brother!" Kiba shouted as I ran over to Demi. I quickly took the rookie into my grasp before glaring towards Ken.

"You'll pay for hurting him" I growled.

"Now I here anger in your voice" Ken stated before he laughed.

"You leave her alone!" Davis snapped defending me. Ken looked to Davis with amusement. He then used his head to gesture up ahead of us and hanging from the bridge were the others. Only it wasn't really them, it was just a bunch of Bakemon disguised as our friends and their digimon.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Davis demanded. But before Ken could answer the ground beneath us shook. A wall of sand then erupted from the ground and a roar was heard. After the sand cleared a Deltamon wearing a dark ring stood behind our fake friends.

"Deltamon is hungry but I'm feeling generous so the two of you can choose who to save while the others become Deltamon's lunch" Ken sneered.

"F**k that!" I snapped.

"I'm not choosing either!" Davis agreed. "I'll take their place instead"

"DAVIS!" Kiba, Veemon, and I shouted in unison. Ken smirked before he snapped his fingers and the Deltamon turned its attention towards us. However it lost its balance and it fell to the ground.

"What kind of joke is this!" T.K. protested. Davis turned around to see the others were just fine. The other digimon were fine as well.

"The Emperor's sick plan of trying to get into their heads" Isaac growled. "Why don't you two show the Emperor not to mess with us"

"Already on it" I said before activating the Digi Egg of Loyalty.

Davis did the same with the Digi Egg of Courage.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to!"

"Demidevimon Armor Digivolve to!"

You had to admit it was pretty cool seeing both of our digimon armor digivolving at the same time.

"Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

"QueenXenomorphmon the Loyal Protector!"

"Iris I'll get the dark rings off of the Bakemon and Deltamon, while you destroy the Control Spire" Flamedramon said.

"WHAT? NO!" Ken protested as I leapt into the air and landed on Kiba's back. I grabbed a neck spike before my partner stormed forward. Deltamon was about to attack when Flamedramon leapt into the air to distract him. For a large digimon Kiba was damn fast as QueenXenomorphmon.

"Emerald Flame!" she shouted as she unleashed her attack. The flames shot out of her mouth and hit the Control Spire. The spire began to crack and Kiba used her powerful tail to break the tower in two. I then turned to see Deltamon and the fellow Bakemon back to normal.

"Oh crap" I said when I saw Davis was furious. He ran towards Ken and tackled him. I watched as the two of them rolled down the hill.

"I'll be back Kiba" I said to my partner as I leapt off of her back and ran after Davis to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. It didn't take long to find him and Ken had a bleeding lip.

"So you decide to join us huh Iris?" Ken sneered. I only glared at Ken who looked back to me evilly.

"Hey where did you get that scrape on your knee?" Davis suddenly asked.

The two of us looked to see Ken's banged up knee from before.

"I think Iris can tell you"

"Davis it's Ken" I told Goggle Head.

"SAY WHAT?!" Davis protested as Ken smirked before removing his glasses.

"Took you long enough Davis, though Iris already knew my identity to begin with"

"You know I actually feel bad for you" I told Ken. "You may not know it now but your only like this because of the darkness inside you"

"Like you would know" Ken sneered. "You never lost someone close to you"

That hit a nerve and I quickly handed Demi over to Davis before I was quickly in front of Ken and I gave him a punch in the mouth. Ken actually yelped thanks to the sucker punch, but that comment really got to me.

"You have no idea what I have been through" I told Ken. "I have lost someone important to me as I have been under the influence of darkness so don't tell me what and how I feel"

"This fight is just beginning Iris" Ken replied before he got up with a smirk on his face. An Airdramon appeared out of nowhere and Ken leapt into the air and got onto its back making his getaway.

"He had no right saying that to you" Davis said.

I only nodded before I walked back over to my friend who gave Demi back to me.

 **Odaiba  
Matt's Place**

"He isn't waking up" Kiba said with worry. "What if he gets deleted?!"

"Just calm yourself Kiba he should be fine" I reassured her. After returning from the Digital World I focused my attention on healing Demi. My healing power was able to get rid of his injuries now he only slept. "Besides I reek you watch him while I go and take a shower"

Kiba nodded before I left her alone with her twin brother. The shower felt good as I got into it but the way Ken taunted me earlier still remained in my mind. I knew Ken later on would regret saying those cruel things to me. And eventually I would forgive him for it. The apartment had two bathrooms, Matt and his Dad used the other one. After I brushed my hair and pulled on my nightwear I returned to check on Demi and Kiba. When I entered the room I smiled to see Kiba was using her wings to hug Demi who was now awake.

"Look who's up finally" I teased as I walked over the DemiDevimon siblings.

"Iris how did I get here?" Demi asked as he used his wings to push Kiba off of him.

"You were banged up pretty badly again back in the Digital World thanks to the emperor, I brought you back here to heal you"

"Sorry I worried you both" Demi replied. "Would you mind if I stayed here with you in the real world, besides that Devidramon you saved earlier is now helping Phantomon protect that area where I was keeping guard"

"I don't mind but it's up to my mate to give the final answer"

"So you finally claimed blondie huh?" Demi asked with a smirk.

"Oh jeez don't you start Demi" I groaned.

"Hey it's my job!" Demi said.

"If he's teasing you already then he's going to be fine that's for sure" Kiba added.

"Damn right!"

Demi's comment got me to smirk myself. Kiba was right her brother would be okay and it would be nice to have both DemiDevimon twins at my side like old times.

 **Poor Demi!  
He keeps getting beat up!**


End file.
